


HIdden Desires

by sparkle731



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle731/pseuds/sparkle731
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidden desires can only stay hidden for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HIdden Desires

Hidden Desires  
by Sparkle731

 

The bar was dimly lit and crowded for a Saturday night. Joey stood at the bar and nursed his beer, his ice blue eyes surveying the crowd for any prospects for the evening. A man standing alone at the end of the bar caught his eye and his interest. He had seen him in there before, not often, but he had been there before.

A faint smile tugged at the edges of Joey's lips. He would be hard to miss in under any circumstances. Ruggedly handsome with a lean muscular build, he had piercing blue eyes and dark brown curly hair. Just the kind of man that Joey was usually attracted too. And if he remembered correctly, with his own boyish good looks and blonde hair, he was the type the brunet usually seemed to single out too.

Picking up his beer, Joey slowly made his way through the crowd to other end of the bar. He was pleased when the man sitting on the stool beside the brunet stood up and walked away, leaving his seat conveniently empty.

Joey quickly slid onto the vacant barstool before anyone else could. "Hi, I'm Joey." He said in his warmest voice, drawing the brunet's attention "Can I buy you a drink?"

The other man slowly turned his head to look at Joey, the intensity in those sapphire eyes startling him for a moment as the man let his gaze sweep up and down Joey's lean but muscular build. Joey felt his face redden slightly at the older man's scrutiny. Joey had been cruising bars like this since he was sixteen and not much fazed him anymore but there was something in this man's eyes that was still unnerving.

"Is a drink all you had in the mind?" the man asked in a deep voice with a slight New York accent. Up close, this man was gorgeous even if he was older than Joey had originally thought. Joey felt a familiar tightening in his groin as he imagined going into one of the private rooms in the back with this man.

Joey hid a secret smile. It was obvious that the man was interested.

"Depends." Joey told him playing it cool. "What did you have in mind?" 

Joey knew how to play the game just as well as the other man did. He would have to be the one to make the next move.

"A little one on one in the back." The man replied with a ghost of a smile. Joey nodded ever so slightly, signaling that he understood the hidden message in the man's words. All he wanted was a blowjob, nothing more, which Joey would be more than happy to give him.

Without another word passing between them, the two men stood up and made their way through the crowd to a hallway at the back of the bar. The hall was lined with doorways, some closed and some open. The two of them went into one of the empty rooms. The brunet closed the door behind them and turned the lock. The room was small and furnished with nothing but a double bed pushed against one wall with a nightstand sitting beside it.

Joey sank to his knees in front of the other man and reached out to fumble with his belt. He tipped back his head and looked up into the brunet's face as he unsnapped the faded denim jeans and slowly pulled down the zipper. The man's eyes were closed and his head was tilted back, his breathing slow and easy. 

Joey had seen that look before. He was thinking of someone else, imagining them in his mind. Joey was just a poor substitute. But, he didn't mind. He was used to that. For a brief moment, he felt a pang of disappointment but he wasn't surprised. This man was the type of man that only came to places like this when he couldn't be with the person he really wanted to be with, when his urges became too strong to control any longer.

Joey lowered his eyes back to the man's crotch and slowly reached out to push his skin tight jeans down over his narrow hips. The man rested his hands on Joey's shoulders, the long strong fingers digging into his muscles. He was wearing a pair of black bikini briefs, his impressive package clearly outlined through the thin material. Joey licked his lips in anticipation as he carefully slid the briefs down to the dark haired man's knees, letting them fall in a heap around his ankles along with his jeans.

His cock was thick and long with a circumcised head. His heavy balls hanging between strong, well muscled thighs. Joey took a moment to drink in the sight of the other man's arousal. This was what got Joey off. The power he felt at times like this, knowing how much pleasure he could give the man in front of him. And Joey was very good at what he did. Most of the time, he looked at it just like any other job. But, once in a while, someone special came along, someone that he wanted to drive crazy with desire. Someone like this man.

Joey heard the soft sharp intake of breath as he reached out and gently wrapped his fingers around the base of the brunet's cock. Leaning forward, he slowly ran his tongue from the base of the shaft to the tip, drawing a long deep moan from the other man. Joey lapped at the slit in the head, licking up the dewy drops of pre cum that had gathered there.

He felt the shudder of pleasure that ran through the other man's body at his actions.With a soft chuckle deep in his chest, Joey slowly pulled the head into his mouth, sucking gently. He felt the man's hands moving from his shoulders to tangle into his hair, holding his head in place as Joey paid homage to his throbbing cock.

Joey took his time, slowly bringing the other man closer to the edge, until a growl from deep inside the other man's chest signaled that he'd had enough teasing. Joey began sucking harder, fisting his cock at the same time. He felt the cock in his mouth swell and then pulse, as the other man's cum filled his mouth. Joey swallowed greedily, savoring the other man's taste.

As the cock softened in his mouth, the other man released his grip on Joey's hair and stepped back from the young hustler. The brunet reached down to pull up his briefs and his jeans, rearranging himself within the tight confines of those jeans as he pulled up the zipper. Without a word or another look at Joey, the man pulled some bills from his pocket, dropped them on the nightstand, turned and unlocked the door. Joey sighed and stood up, rubbing his hand against the bulge in his own jeans soothingly. He knew by the time he got back out to the bar that the man would be gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The brunet left the bar and walked across the street to a parking lot. He climbed into a distinctive candy apple red Tornio with a white striped painted on it. The foot wide stripe ran across the roof just in front of the rear window and then down each side, tapering to points at the front of the car. David Starsky sat there for several long minutes before reaching out to turn on the engine, lost in his own thoughts and hating himself for what he had just done. Coming here was like an obsession that he couldn't control when the urges got too strong.

As he pulled out of the parking lot and into the street, he was so distracted that he didn't notice the battered brown car with a tall blonde behind the wheel pulling out of a nearby alley and following him at a safe distance to keep him from spotting the tail. He followed Starsky back to his apartment, watching as the dark haired man parked his car in front of the two-story building and climbed out of his car.

As he climbed the steps to his apartment and disappeared inside, the blonde man pulled the tan LTD to the curb a half a block away and sat there, lost in his own thoughts. Damn it, Starsky......what the hell would you doing in a place like that?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starsky stepped out of the shower and toweled himself dry, shaking the water out of his curls. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he headed towards the kitchen intending to get himself a beer out of the refrigerator. He was startled find his partner, Ken Hutchinson, sitting on the sofa in the living room. He must have come in while Starsky was in the shower. Any other time, his company would have been welcomed but tonight, Hutch was the last person Starsky felt like talking to. Not after what he had just done with another tall blue eyed blonde.

"What are you doing here?" Starsky asked as he walked over to the refrigerator and jerked it open, grabbing a cold beer. He didn't bother to offer Hutch one since Starsky wasn't exactly in the mood to be sociable.

"Nice to see you too, partner." Hutch said with a trace of dryness creeping into his voice.

"What do you want, Hutch?" Starsky asked in an irritated voice "It's late and I'm tired. I wanna hit the sack."

"Where were you tonight?"

"Out."

"Out where?" Hutch demanded insistently.

"Just out. What are you my mother?" Starsky said, a hard edge creeping into his voice "I got bored and I went for a drive. What's it to you?"

"I saw you, Starsk. I know where you went." Hutch said in a dangerously quiet voice.

Starsky felt a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach and his hands started to shake. He carefully avoided his best friend's eyes as he took a long, deep swallow of his beer. When he didn't answer, Hutch said "What the hell were you doing in a place like that, Starsky?"

"You're a detective....you figure it out." Starsky said trying to keep his voice steady so as not to betray his nervousness and his fear. He saw the stunned look that crossed the big blonde's face at his comment.

"Starsky, that's a gay bar." Hutch said, still trying to put the pieces together in a way that made sense.

Starsky didn't answer for several long minutes and then he said flatly "I've been known to swing both ways..."

"Since when?" Hutch demanded

"Since I was fourteen and learned what to do with my cock!" Starsky snapped a little more sharply than he intended. He turned blazing sapphire eyes on his partner, his gaze locking with Hutch's ice blue eyes. "Now you know....there's the door...don't let it hit you in the ass on the way out."

"Starsky...." Hutch said, slowly rising to his feet and reaching out towards his friend.

Starsky quickly moved back, out of reach. In a cold warning tone, he said, "Just get out of here, Hutch. I don't wanna talk about it....not right now."

Hutch stood there, considering his options. He knew that Starsky wouldn't talk to him until he was ready and if he pushed it, it would only make him withdraw even more. He could sense that Starsky was ashamed and angry that Hutch had discovered a secret that he never intended for him to know.

"All right....I'll leave." He said "But this isn't over. We're gonna talk about this tomorrow." Hutch let himself out, closing the door softly behind him.

Starsky slumped against the kitchen table and let out a sigh of relief. Crossing to the door, he fastened the dead bolt and secured the chain. Only then did he realize how much he was shaking.

He had managed to conceal the fact that he was Bi-sexual for years, even from Hutch who knew just about everything there was to know about the curly headed detective, everything but that. The two men were both detectives with the Bay City Police department and the department had strict policies concerning homosexuality. 

If it ever got out that Starsky was Bi-sexual, he could lose his job. He wasn't as worried about that as he was about losing Hutch's friendship, especially if Hutch ever discovered the rest of Starsky's darkest secret. That he was in love with Hutch and wanted him so badly he could taste it. It was those urges that drove him to take chances like he had taken tonight by going to that club.

He knew that Hutch was as straight as they came and that any advances on Starsky's part could spook him and destroy the friendship they had built up over the years. And Starsky wasn't willing to take that risk. 

Hutch was the other half of his soul, losing his friendship would be more than Starsky could bear. So he had kept silent for years, hiding his true feelings about his big blonde partner and trying his best to deal with them in his own way. But now, it looked like at least part of his secret was out and he knew that Hutch wouldn't rest until he found out the rest. One careless mistake on Starsky's part could have destroyed everything that meant so much to him.

Slumping down at the kitchen table, he continued to drink wanting to get drunk enough to block out the image of the expression on Hutch's face when Starsky admitted that he swung both ways. He had the next two days off work, so it didn't matter how plastered he got tonight. He had two days to recover.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hutch sped away from Starsky's apartment and headed back to his own place. His analytical mind tried to process what he had just learned from his partner. He had never imagined that Starsky could be Bi-sexual and he wasn't sure just exactly how he felt about that. Starsky was his best friend in the whole world and he didn't want to lose that friendship. 

Hutch had never been prejudiced against alternative lifestyles and he didn't agree with the department's policy on gay cops. But the idea that his own partner liked men and women both sexually was going to take some getting used to.

Rumors had plagued Starsky and Hutch since their days together in the academy, rumors that they were gay lovers. They had always laughed them off, even gotten into a fight or two in the locker room with the more obnoxious officers who deliberately tried to bait them. They had always been openly affectionate with each other, that was just part of Starsky's personality, and Hutch had never thought twice about it until now. Starsky was the only man that Hutch had ever allowed to get that close to him before, to allow such intimate contact, strictly in a non-sexual way.

Hutch had never felt threatened or uncomfortable with their hugs, friendly squeezes, their pats on the back or the ass and he wasn't threatened by that now. Just confused and hurt, wondering why Starsky had never told him the truth. The man had told him everything else there was to know about himself over the years, why hadn't he trusted him enough to tell him that? Hutch had to find out for his own peace of mind why Starsky had hidden something so important from him all these years. Their friendship was far too important to Hutch to let something like this come between them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was later the next afternoon when Hutch went back to Starsky's apartment. He was relived to see the Torino still parked in its usual spot. He had been up all night trying to rehearse what he wanted to say to Starsky and he was nervous as hell about the conversation he planned to have with his hot headed partner. 

In spite of Starsky's streetwise bravado and quicksilver temperament, Hutch knew better than anyone just how deeply the curly haired detective's emotions ran. How sensitive he could be and how easily he could be hurt by someone who knew how to push the right buttons. Hutch didn't want to hurt him but he did want some answers.

He parked his car and climbed out. He hesitated for a minute and then bounded up the stairs to Starsky's apartment. He rapped lightly on the door and then turned the knob without waiting for an invitation. The door was locked with the deadbolt but Hutch had his own key. 

He unlocked the door and started to push it open only to find it also secured with the safety chain. Undaunted, Hutch gave the door a hard shove, breaking the chain. He stepped inside and immediately saw Starsky sitting at the kitchen table with his head resting on his folded arms, several empty beer bottles in front of him. Obviously, he had really tied one on after Hutch left.

"Starsky?" he said softly, gently reaching out to touch the sleeping man's shoulder. Starsky jerked awake, startled and turned blurry bloodshot eyes on his partner's face. 

With a strangled groan, he shoved himself to his feet and pushed his way past Hutch, heading for the bathroom. A few seconds later, Hutch heard the unmistakable sound of retching coming from the bathroom. Hutch immediately starting making a pot of black coffee. His partner was going to need it.

It was several long minutes before a sheepish looking Starsky finally made his way back to the kitchen and slumped down at the table.

"You gonna live, partner?" Hutch asked in a carefully controlled voice, avoiding eye contact with Starsky as he poured him a cup of coffee and sat it down on the table in front of him.

"Thanks." Starsky muttered, acknowledging the coffee gratefully "The verdict's still out on if I gonna live or not."

He groaned softly to emphasize his point. His head felt like someone was trying to batter their way out of his skull with a sledge hammer, his mouth felt like it was full of sandpaper and cat litter, and his stomach was still churning uneasily as if it were deciding if the remaining contents wanted to make a repeat appearance.

"That's what you get for having a party without me." Hutch said with a slow easy smile to put his friend at ease.

"I'll try to remember that the next time." Starsky growled, taking a cautious sip of the coffee.

"You look like shit."

"Nice to see you too, partner." Starsky said dryly, closing his eyes for a moment to try and ease the throbbing in his head. "If I remember correctly, you've tied on a few by yourself from time to time."

Hutch hid a smile as he sat down in the chair beside Starsky. This wouldn't be the first time he had helped nurse Starsky through a killer hangover. "You ready to talk about what happened last night?" he asked, getting directly to the point and not leaving Starsky anywhere to run.

"What's there to talk about?" Starsky asked flatly, avoiding Hutch's eyes. "You figured it out last night."

"Starsky, why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Starsky asked, trying to buy some time by playing dumb. He should have known that it wouldn't work, not with Hutch.

"Tell me that you were Bi-sexual."

"It never came up."

"Starsk, you could have told me." Hutch said refusing to let Starsky off the hook that easily. "Didn't you think that I would understand?"

"Would you? Or would you have looked at me differently if you knew?" Starsky said, "Just like you looked at me last night."

"Starsk, you took me by surprise. That's all...." Hutch said, trying to defend himself. "It was the last thing I expected you to say."

"How the hell did you know where I went anyway?" Starsky demanded finally looking at Hutch, his eyes dark with bewilderment and something that closely resembled fear in those sapphire depths.

"I followed you." Hutch said simply. "I sat outside in my car and waited until you came back out, then I followed you back here."

"You followed me?" Starsky said in a surprised voice, an edge of anger and betrayal creeping into his tone.

"Oh come, Starsky...I've known for a long time that sometimes you took off at night and went somewhere you didn't want me to know about. " Hutch told him "I learned to recognize the signs....and since you didn't seem to want to tell me what was going on...I decided to find out for myself."

"You could have trusted me." Starsky said grimly, his voice tight with anger.

"I did trust you, Starsky." Hutch said, fighting to keep his own anger in check. "You're the one who didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"So what now, Hutch?" Starsky demanded "You gonna ask Dobey for another partner?"

"Why should I do that?" Hutch asked in a startled voice. "I don't want another partner. I've already got one."

"You trying to tell me that you really don't care?"

"What do you think?" Hutch demanded "Damn it, Starsky....you're my best friend. I don't wanna lose that, anymore than you do! I don't give a damn if you swing both ways....I just wish you'd told me about it before!"

"I couldn't." Starsky said in a defeated voice, finishing his coffee and standing up to get himself another cup. "I was afraid to....."

"Afraid of what?" Hutch asked in a confused voice

"Afraid of this.....afraid of telling you about that part of my life. Afraid that it would come between us...."

"It would never have come between us.....not unless you let it."

"Most of the time, I'm straight...." Starsky said in a quiet, barely audible voice, trying to find the words to explain.. "But sometimes....every 6 months or so....the other urges get too strong to control....so I go the club." Hutch remained silent and let Starsky continue in his own way. "And then I hate myself afterwards....I hate myself for giving in to the urges...for picking up some guy I don't even know and letting him blow me in some back room...." He looked back at his friend, his eyes silently pleading for understanding. "Oh, god, Hutch...." He whispered

Hutch was on his feet and at his friend's side in a heartbeat. Gently clasping the other man's shoulder comfortingly, he said quietly "Is that is? Or is there something else you wanna tell me?"

Starsky's eyes quickly darted away from Hutch's gaze but not before Hutch saw the fear reflected there, confirming his suspicions. Taking a deep breath to calm his own ragged nerves, he cupped Starsky's chin in his hand and turned his head, forcing him to look into Hutch's eyes. "It's me, isn't it?" he asked in a gentle, non-judgmental voice. "I'm the one who gives you those urges...."

"Hutch....please....don't ask me that...." Starsky pleaded, trying to back away from his insistent partner but knowing that he was already losing the battle.

"I am asking....and I want you to tell the truth." Hutch persisted

Starsky stared into Hutch's eyes for several long agonizing minutes and then a single tear edged its way out of his eye and down his cheek. "Yes....." he finally whispered in a ragged, strangled voice.

Suddenly, he raised his hands and put them against Hutch's chest, pushing him backwards. Before Hutch could react, Starsky turned and hurried back to his bedroom, slamming the door firmly shut behind him.

Hutch stood there in stunned silence and then slowly lowered himself onto one of the kitchen chairs. His instinct was to go after Starsky but he knew that the brunet needed to be alone for now to come to terms with the confession he had just made to his male partner and friend. Hutch was surprised that the confession didn't really bother him. 

He had never been with another man before, never even been attracted to another man, but Starsky was different. He always had been to Hutch. Together, they were whole. Together they made sense. And if the truth be told, they met each other's needs in every way possible except sexually.

Hutch sighed softly, trying to make sense out of his jumbled thoughts. He found himself wondering what it would be like to with Starsky in that way, to share the one intimacy they had never shared. Hutch found his cock responding to the thoughts that kept slipping into his mind, the images of a naked Starsky lying underneath him in bed. It wasn't as if they had never seen each other naked before. They had.Hundreds of times. 

They had cared for each other when one of them was hurt or sick, cleaning up puke and shit after each other, washing each other's body to bring relief and comfort or to bring down a raging fever. It wouldn't take much to step across that line and take their relationship to an entirely different level.

The question was is that what Starsky wanted? Slowly, Hutch shoved himself to his feet and walked back towards Starsky's bedroom. He knocked lightly at the door. "Starsk?" he called out softly "Can I come in?"

Even though Starsky didn't answer, Hutch quietly opened the door and stepped into the room. Starsky was laying on his king size bed, curled up in a fetal position with his arms clasped tightly around his knees and his chin resting against his chest. Hutch slowly sat down on the edge of the bed closest to Starsky and gently reached out to rub his back soothingly. He felt Starsky flinch and pull away from his touch.

"Just get out, Hutch...." Starsky said in a broken, muffled voice "Just go away and leave me alone...."

"Not on your life, Partner." Hutch told him "I'm not leaving." He kept his voice quiet and calm, talking to Starsky the way he would talk to a skittish colt that wasn't completely broken yet. He sensed how vulnerable and defenseless Starsky was right now. And all Hutch wanted to do was make things right again, to comfort his partner the way he always had when he was hurt emotionally or physically. 

He carefully eased his long lanky frame on the bed behind Starsky, continuing to rub his back gently and soothingly. He felt the trembling of the burnet's body beneath his gentle touch and he knew that it wouldn't take much to make Starsky bolt from the bed and to run from him again.

"Relax, babe..." he whispered "It's gonna be okay...it's all gonna be okay."

"It's never gonna be okay....not now..." Starsky muttered his voice still muffled and barely audible. 

When he tried to move away from Hutch's presence, the blonde detective reached out his arm and wrapped it over Starsky's chest, refusing to let him go. He felt Starsky tense up and then finally relax and give in, too tired to fight anymore. It wasn't long until Hutch felt the shaking of his partner's shoulders and he knew that the brunet was crying silent tears.

Gently, Hutch tugged at him, encouraging him to roll over on his opposite side so that they were face to face. After some initial resistance on his part, Starsky complied but kept his eyes hidden from Hutch. Instead, he buried his face against the big blonde's shoulder and gave in to his grief and his pain. Hutch simply wrapped his arms around him and held on tightly as Starsky gave vent to his emotions.

When Starsky finally managed to get his emotions under control and regain his composure, Hutch reached out to tilt his head backwards so they were looking at each other, then slowly leaned forward and brushed his lips against the other man's mouth. Starsky's lips were warm and soft, yet firm, underneath Hutch's mouth. When Hutch gently ran his tongue against Starsky's bottom lip, he willingly opened his mouth to deepen the kiss.

Hutch felt a jolt of pleasure surge through his entire body that he had never felt before from sharing a simple, almost chaste, kiss with his very male partner. In that moment, Hutch knew that he was lost. He belonged to Starsky, body and soul. It was just a matter of taking the final step to take their relationship to the next level. And Hutch realized that he wanted to take that step more then he had ever wanted anything else in his life.

Suddenly, he felt Starsky pushing him away. In a ragged, almost angry voice, Starsky said "Don't do this, Hutch....I don't want this....not like this. I don't want a pity fuck from you..."

"What are you talking about, Starsky?" Hutch demanded, refusing to let go of his partner. "This isn't a pity fuck.....I wanna to do this....I wanna to be with you......"

Starsky looked deeply into Hutch's eyes as if searching for the answers he needed in his face and his ice blue eyes. Hutch could see the raw need and longing in those sapphire depths as Starsky searched his face. But he saw more than that. He also saw pure unconditional love.

Finally, Starsky seemed to find what he needed in Hutch's eyes and he leaned forward to tentatively press his lips to Hutch's mouth again. With a deep moan, he wrapped his arms around Hutch and kissed him fiercely, his tongue demanding admittance. Hutch willingly opened his mouth allowing Starsky to deepen the kiss, gasping in pleasure as their tongues met for the first time. They explored each other's mouths, discovering each other's taste, as their passion slowly rose within them.

Finally, they had to stop to catch their breath. Starsky gently ran his fingers across Hutch's cheek and said "It's not too late to back out, baby blue....you don't have to do this."

"I told you....I want to." Hutch told him quietly, feelings a flush creeping into his cheeks at his own admission. "I want you, Starsky....more than I ever wanted anyone else in my life...." His blush deepened "I...I..." he stammered nervously "I just don't know what I'm supposed to do here....you're gonna have to show me what to do...."

"It's not that much different from being with a woman..." Starsky told him with a ghost of a smile. "Just some of the parts are different...."

"Yeah....I noticed." Hutch said, trying a feeble attempt at humor to ease his tension and his nerves. He was only partially successful.

"Hutch...." Starsky said, his voice turning serious and solemn "This isn't just some kind of one night stand for me.....I need to know that this means something to you too...."

"It does." Hutch reassured him "I love you, Starsky...I always have...and I always will. That's not about to change. If you want a commitment from me....then I'll give it to you...I'll give you anything you want...."

"Just give me yourself. That's all I've ever wanted..." Starsky told him, reclaiming his lips in a hungry kiss even as his hands started fumbling with the buttons on Hutch's shirt.

Suddenly, Hutch found himself consumed with the need to feel Starsky's skin against his own. Between the two of them, they quickly stripped each other of their shirts. They both gasped at the first contact of their naked chests pressed tightly against one another, Hutch's smooth and almost hairless while Starsky's was covered with a thick fur of soft curly hair.

Hutch moaned loudly as he felt Starsky's fingers trailing softly over his skin. Everywhere the brunet touched Hutch felt goose bumps rising on his skin, Starsky's touch burning into his soul like fire, branding him as belonging to Starsky and to nobody else. Not anymore. Hutch's mind shut down, blocking out everything else except the pleasure his partner was giving him at that very moment. More pleasure from a simple touch than he had ever experienced before.

"You're mine, Hutch...." Starsky whispered breathlessly "All mine now...." Hutch shuddered as he felt Starsky running his tongue around the inside of his ear and then nipping gently at the lobe. Hutch moaned again as he felt Starsky moving his lips to his neck, licking, sucking and nipping lightly. Hutch cried out in pleasure as Starsky sucked at his Adam's apple, driving him wild and making him want more.

"Ohgod,ohgod,ohgod...." Hutch panted breathlessly as Starsky continued to torment him relentlessly. His cock was already rock hard, pushing painfully against the confines of his pants, demanding attention. He had never felt more alive or more aroused in his life. His body was on fire with a blaze that only Starsky could put out.

He felt Starsky pushing him over onto his back and leaning over him, as he trailed kisses down the side of his neck to his shoulder, then across his collarbone to the center of his chest. Hutch's fingers tangled in the dark silky curls, holding Starsky's head close, not wanting to let go. He yelped in surprise as he felt the hot wetness of Starsky's mouth close over one pink nipple, his tongue brushing against the tiny nub until it hardened. Hutch cried out loud, making his pleasure known as Starsky went to work on that tiny bit of flesh, licking, sucking and nipping gently.

Just when Hutch thought he couldn't stand it anymore, Starsky turned his attention to the other nipple, giving it equal attention. Hutch tried to speak, to beg for release from the exquisite torture, but he seemed to have lost the power of speech, unable to stop Starsky from taking what he wanted any way that he wanted to take it. 

He hissed sharply as he felt Starsky's hand slip down to rest over the aching bulge in his jeans, squeezing lightly. Instinctively, Hutch bucked his hips forward, seeking more of the brunet's touch. If Starsky kept this up, Hutch knew he was going to cum in his jeans like some teenager before Starsky ever got the chance to touch him there except through the layers of material that covered his throbbing cock.

He felt Starsky licking his way down his chest to his stomach, almost overloading his sensitized system. He growled in protest when he felt Starsky stop and straighten up. Starsky smiled at the smoldering look of lust in the big blonde's eyes as he stood up and reached down to unfasten his skintight jeans. Hutch's eyes watched hungrily, as Starsky quickly stripped off the jeans and his black briefs, standing there naked in front of Hutch with his erection at full attention.

Hutch shuddered with anticipation and need as Starsky's hands reached out to unfasten Hutch's corduroy pants. He carefully pulled the pants down over his long legs and let them drop to the floor beside Starsky's own jeans. Hutch gasped as Starsky slid his fingers underneath the waistband of his shorts and slowly pulled them down over his hips to expose his impressive erection. Hutch felt a shiver of pride when he saw the appreciative look in Starsky's eyes at the sight.

Starsky climbed back onto the bed beside him and sought out his lips once more, thrilling Hutch with his possessive and passionate kisses. Starsky laid down on top of Hutch, fitting their bodies together so that their cocks rubbed together in a delightful and totally mind blowing way. They both began to move their hips, instinctively falling into a natural rhythm that brought them both the most erotic pleasure as their erections slid against each other, pushing them both closer and closer to the edge.

Hutch moaned loudly as he bucked his hips, thrusting harder and harder as he felt the familiar tingling starting deep inside of him. Through his own haze of passion, he sensed that Starsky was just as close as he was to losing it.

Suddenly, Hutch's body exploded as he reached his peak, pumping out copious amounts of his essence against Starsky's stomach. Starsky reached his own climax almost immediately afterwards and they both screamed out each other's names as their body's pulsed in ecstasy. 

Starsky collapsed heavily on top of his partner, panting frantically as he waited for his breathing and heartbeat to return to normal. Underneath him, Hutch did the same as he clutched Starsky tightly in his embrace. He never wanted to let him go. If he could have, he would have been perfectly content to remain this way for the rest of his life until he finally died from the pure pleasure of making love to Starsky.

Finally, Starsky shifted positions so that he was lying beside Hutch, cradled in the crook of his arm with his head resting on the other man's shoulder. They were both too satisfied at the moment to move or even talk. They both knew that something special had happened between them that went far beyond just having sex with one another. They had made love with one another in every sense of the word. They were bound together now by the shift in their relationship for all eternity and beyond. More than just lovers, they were 'in love' with each other in every sense of the word.

 

THE END OR JUST THE BEGINNING?


End file.
